


Wanna?

by keep_waking_up



Category: Neopets, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Size Kink, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After capturing a monster in some old, dusty vaults, Sam and Dean travel back to their bunker and Dean gets a little horny.  Oh, and they have fur too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, Neopets is a site with virtual pets. Recently, they ran a plot featuring the two characters below--who happened to look and act very much like our own Sam and Dean. I, of course, simply had to write fic about it. Thus, this. I hope you enjoy!

 

The instant they get back to their secret bunker, hidden deep within the Haunted Woods, Dean flops down on their sofa with a loud, over-dramatic sigh.  “Man, thank _Fyora_ we don’t have to stay another night in the Judge’s basement.  That place was fucking drafty as fuck.”  Dean rolls his big green eyes, bringing his boots up on the coffee table that Sam had spent ages with the Shop Wizard looking for.  “And he kept giving me this _look_ whenever I cursed.  Arrogant fucker.”

 

Sam glares at his brother and knocks his boots off the table with a swift kick.  “That’s ‘cause it’s vulgar, Dean,” he says, trying to keep his tone superior, even though he kind of wants to laugh at his brother’s dramatics.  “Honestly, you could’ve toned it down.  With the way you were going on in the catacombs, it’s a wonder we were able to sneak up on ‘Scarlet’—” Sam makes quick finger quotes, wrinkling his nose a bit “—at all.”

 

“Whatever,” Dean says, and then his face lights up with a foxy grin.  “And they’re _vaults_ , Sammy.”

 

“Don’t get me started,” Sam growls before collapsing next to his brother.

 

Sometimes it still weirds him out that he’s so much bigger than his older brother.  Sam takes after their dad, complete with Ogrin genes, and Dean’s a Wocky, just like their mom was.  Dean’s got a picture of her in his wallet—a little Fire Wocky cuddled up with her oldest child.  Dean’s a little bigger than she was, apparently, but Sam and John still dwarf him.

 

Dean’s squirming a bit in his seat, his tail flicking back and forth.  Sam grabs at it, holding it still for a moment, but it lashes out of his hand again.  “Dean,” he grumbles.  “Settle down.”

 

“Can’t, man.”  Dean grins up at him, but his ears are twitching like he’s a little embarrassed.  “I’m really fucking horny, okay?  We weren’t able to get it on back in Neovia, what with Scarlet and the Judge and that chick that kept following us around—”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam makes another grab for his brother’s tail, but it whips away from him again.  “ _You’re_ the one who started experimenting on the poor girl.  She wasn’t following us around; _you_ were practically dragging her.”  There might be a little bit of jealousy in his voice.  Not that Dean showed any interest in the girl beyond experimenting on her.  But still.

 

“Whatever,” Dean says again, apparently already bored with the topic.  With slow, fluid movements, he slings a leg over Sam’s body and settles down in his lap.  “So, do you wanna fuck now?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam says, even as his hands come up to rest on the top of Dean’s thighs, still covered by jeans.  Feeling like teasing a little, he asks, “You sure you don’t wanna call up that girl—”

 

“Oh shut up,” Dean groans, and leans in to nuzzle his cheek against Sam’s.  Their fur brushes together in the most pleasing way, and Dean lets out a rumble of contentment.  “C’mon, Sammy,” he wheedles, grinding his ass down against Sam’s crotch.  “C’mon and fuck me.  Let out some steam, or something.”

 

Dean’s tail is rubbing against his chest in a way that’s very distracting.  Actually, all of Dean is being distracting, but Dean rarely _isn’t_ distracting for Sam.  “Convince me,” Sam manages to gasp out, and looks steadily into Dean’s eyes when he pulls back, daring him.  

 

Dean’s face lights up, like it always does when faced with a good dare.  “You sure?  ‘Cause I don’t think you’re ready to handle all of this.”  Dean gestures down at himself.  “You’ll be begging for my sweet ass in two seconds, I bet you.”

 

Shrugging, Sam crosses his arms and tries to sound casual.  “You’re not that irresistible, Dean.  Honestly, I’m wondering if I shouldn’t just go to bed...”  He trails off, brushing some imaginary lint off the fur of one arm nonchalantly.

 

“No way!”  Dean pushes him back into the couch and then scrambles out of his lap to stand in front of him, tail flicking from side-to-side in excitement.  “Hold on, Sammy-boy.  I’ll make this more than worth your while.”

 

Sam leans back into the couch, content to watch as Dean strips off his clothes teasingly.  First goes the leather jacket, then the flannel and the assortment of t-shirts.  Sam doesn’t bother to hide the lust that comes into his eyes at the sight of his brother shirtless.  Dean keeps his fur and ruff trimmed during hunts, but when they get back to the bunker, he normally lets them grow out a bit.  Sam can see the slightly darker line of fur on the bottom of Dean’s neck where Dean’s ruff will grow back in, and can’t wait for its return.  He likes to hold onto it, either with his teeth or his hands, while he fucks Dean.  It’s so sensitive that Dean will mewl like a child if he just runs his hands over it.  He could do that now as well, get Dean all soft and pliant under his hands from one touch—

 

“Hey!”  Three fingers snap in front of his face and he refocuses on Dean, who looks mildly pissed off.  “Are you paying attention?  ‘Cause I’m not doing this for _myself_ , you know.”

 

Sam looks down and sees that his brother has unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them far enough down that his cock has popped out.  Apparently his brother doesn’t even bother with underwear anymore.  Sam tries not to find that hot.  

 

Dean’s dick is hard, all the way of its sheath, and leaking precome.  “Yeah,” he says, and his voice is husky.  “I’m paying attention.”

 

“Damn right you are,” Dean says and smirks, hand darting back to tug at his cock, ruffling the fur around it as he does.  Within a few strokes, he pants out, “By the faeries, Sammy, that whole hunt had me so pent up.  Fucking couldn’t wait to get you back here, have you bend me over and fuck me hard.  Wanted it the whole time.”

 

“Yeah?” Sam goads him on, eyes fixed on where his brother is stroking himself.  “You that needy, Dean?”

 

Dean tosses his head back with a groan, exposing the line of his throat even more clearly to Sam.  “You know how I like my sex, little brother,” he says, and then grins, green eyes sparkling.  “Hard and often.”

 

One of Dean’s hands traces up his stomach, smearing precome on the fur there, before dipping around his back and moving downwards once more.  “Turn around,” Sam urges him, because no way is he going to miss an opportunity to watch his big brother finger himself.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Dean replies, and gives out a little gasp that Sam just _knows_ means that he’s got at least one finger in.  “Gotta keep you guessing.  Could’ve watched if you’d said yes the first time.  Instead you had to... to...”  He’s clearly distracted, eyelashes fluttering as he chokes out a moan.  “Yes, Fyora, yes,” he whines, and his tail winds its way around his leg, stroking him in a way that should be illegal.  “S’good, Sammy.  Fucking...”  His head lolls back, as if he’s so turned on that he can’t remember words.

 

“Let me watch,” Sam demands again, but he can’t fool either of them into thinking there isn’t a note of longing in his voice.  Dean knows him, which means he’ll know exactly how hard he’s made Sam just by the husky note in Sam’s voice or the fisting of his hands.  Sam’s no longer resting back against the couch either; instead, he’s straining forward, as if he could reach out and pull Dean in at a moment’s notice.  “C’mon, Dean.  Don’t be a tease.”

 

Dean lets out a strangled laugh that turns into a soft cry of pleasure partway through.  “But you wanted me to be a tease, Sammy.  Wanted me to... make you want it.”  His voice is a little shaky, as if he can’t quite cope with how aroused he is.  The corners of his mouth pull up as he looks at Sam through half-lidded eyes.  “D’you want it now?”

 

“Yes, fuck, I want you, Dean, please—”  Any intention Sam had of playing it cool had flown out the window.  Dean’s gorgeous like this, all sultry and high on pleasure.  Sam doesn’t know how he can be both teasing and needy--it’s as if Dean is striving to encapsulate everything Sam finds hot all at once.  It’s with desperation that Sam begs, “Let me touch you, Dean, please.”

 

With a moan, Dean crumples forward, falling into Sam’s lap.  One of his hands grips Sam’s shoulder tightly as he buries his face in Sam’s neck.  “Sam,” he whines, and fuck, Sam can see where his fingers are still toying with his hole.  “Sam, touch me while I touch myself.  Please.”

 

The half-choked “please” is what gets Sam moving.  He runs his hands all over his brother’s fur, tugging at it in places he knows are sensitive and then smoothing it back down.  He licks along the line of Dean’s scruff, and sure enough, Dean trembles in his arms, letting out little yowls of pleasure.  Soon, soon—

 

“Fuck me,” Dean hisses, and Sam can’t get his pants unbuttoned fast enough.  

 

He doesn’t even bother taking off his clothes, just shoves his pants and boxers out of the way and pulls his cock out.  It’s an angry red color, already dripping from the teasing and grinding Dean’s been doing.  “Fuck, Dean,” he mutters, wrapping one arm around his brother to pull him close for a kiss as he pushes inside of him.

 

Dean’s always so hot and tight, no matter how often they do this.  Sam loves the way his muscles ripple and cling to his cock, the way his fur teases Sam’s balls.  Dean is pretty much the most gorgeous person he’s ever met, and when they have sex, it’s _explosive_.

 

“Sam,” Dean says sharply, and Sam realizes that he’s been waxing poetic about Dean instead of fucking him, like he should be doing.  He rolls his hips upwards a few times, loving the way Dean is forced to move with him, and the building heat it provokes.  He scrapes his teeth along Dean’s ruff as he does so, nibbling at the fur until Dean finally bats him away.  The fur on his cheeks is matted slightly with sweat, and and the slight dampness runs down his chest as well.  His ears are twitching, as is his tail.  He looks anxious and needy, yet somehow debauched at the same time.  Sam wonders how much more wrecked he could make his brother look.  “I asked you to fuck me, Sam, not fucking—”

 

Before he can finish, Sam’s got both hands gripping his waist and is pulling him up off his dick.  It’s times like this that he remembers how truly tiny Dean is, and how easy it is to move his big brother exactly where he wants him.  He grins to himself at the thought and slams Dean back down on his cock.  Hard.

 

“Sam!” Dean screams out, but it’s a good sound.  His hands are scrabbling at Sam’s chest like he’s trying to get his bearings.  Sam doesn’t relent, moving his brother’s body up and down on his cock like his own personal sex toy.  From the way Dean is panting and mewling, being used like some kind of sex doll pushes all of his buttons.

 

Sam’s not even close to coming when Dean does, spilling against both of their stomachs with a loud gasp before sagging against Sam’s chest and panting into the fur there.  He’s shaking a little as Sam continues fucking him without letting up, and Sam knows he’s  getting hard again, too fast and too soon.  Dean likes it like that—likes too much pleasure all at once until his little body gives out.

 

Sure enough, when Sam does come, slamming Dean down one more time and grinding up into him with a groan, Dean’s body spasms and he lets out a hoarse moan before going almost completely still.

 

They’ve been doing this for long enough that Sam knows not to try to talk to his brother or pull out for a few minutes.  He settles for stroking the fur on Dean’s back instead, feeling the small tremors that continue to wrack his brother’s body.  He lets post-coital pleasure take them both for a few minutes.

 

Eventually, he knows they have to move.  Gently, he hoists Dean off of his cock.  Dean’s barely awake, but he still manages to make a noise expressing his discontent before settling back down.  Sam shucks off his come-stained clothes before heading into the kitchen to grab a damp towel.  With the towel, he carefully cleans the fur on Dean’s stomach and crotch before rolling him over to tend to his ass.  He doesn’t do too much there; just wipes over Dean’s hole a few times before moving on.  He likes the idea of Dean leaking his come later.

 

At this point, Dean’s completely out for the count.  Sam expected this; Dean can never seem to keep his eyes open after a good bout of sex.  With a fond sigh, Sam hoists him up in his arms, princess-style, and carries him up to their bedroom.  He sets Dean down on the bed before climbing in, pulling the wrinkled covers over them, and spooning up behind his brother.

 

“Sammy?” Dean mumbles, waking for a moment and nuzzling into him.

 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m here,” Sam reassures him, petting his fur once more.  “You can go back to sleep now.”

 

Dean nods, eyelids already drooping closed.  “Was awesome sex,” he murmurs, before drifting back to sleep.

 

Softly, Sam chuckles before dropping a kiss on the top of Dean’s head.  “Yeah,” he says fondly, “It was.”


End file.
